


Same Old Song and Dance

by The_Lonely_Writer1



Series: Gotta feelin 'bout a headline [2]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad attempts at accents, Blood and Injury, David is too good for this, Jack Kelly to the rescue, M/M, Minor Violence, OR IS IT, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Protective Jack, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lonely_Writer1/pseuds/The_Lonely_Writer1
Summary: David is certain that they're being followed, Les is too busy chatting about his day with Crutchie to notice, but he's certain that someone or something is following them.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Gotta feelin 'bout a headline [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142606
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Close behind

**Author's Note:**

> Or a fic that takes place after the strike happens and the aftermath of it.
> 
> TW: Homophobia

Friday evening brings in a cold breeze to New York, the chill in the air sweeps the streets of Manhattan especially hard sending folks into their homes, open businesses, or pretty much anywhere but the outdoors. It makes selling papers harder than David or Jack would like to admit, and to David- Jack could sell water to a fish, but it didn't seem like anyone wanted to bite the line that they were selling. Luckily around five Les and Crutchie show up, folks find it hard to turn down a young kid and a bum leg out in the cold just trying to get by- or at least that's the line that Jack has them run to sell their final few papers. "I'm tellin' ya Davey, we're sittin on untapped potential here. Listen, we get the two of 'em sellin' papes on a regular enough basis- not in the same spot 'course- have 'em say their orphans and bam! We're rich!" Jack plotted excitedly as David counted out his and Les's share of the money, nonchalantly setting aside extra for Crutchie since he helped to sell their last few papers, it would be a good plan if winter wasn't just about to hit. David already didn't enjoy Les being out of school to help support their family, and sure he had to admit that Les by himself could outsell David any day of the week, but with the chill in the air signaling winter's approach he knew his mother would absolutely kill him if he let Les get sick just to sell a few extra papers.

So to sate Jack for the time being he simply nodded and said, "Les and I will talk it out on the way home." Jack flashed him that gorgeous smile of his and playfully hit David's arm, "You'll come around, you always do Davey. See you back here for the evenin' papes." Jack stated, it wasn't even a question at this point in their friendship, a couple of weeks ago Jack would normally ask if he and Les would be part of the evening crew- sometimes showing up at their fire escape to walk with them back to the distribution center- but now it had turned into a definitive answer before the question could even be asked. They said their goodbye's and the two brothers headed on the long walk home.

"Davy! You wouldn't believe the day that Crutchie and I had, it was so amazing! First we went and sold by Jacobi's and there was a robbery! We met a real nice lady cop..." Les babbled on and on as David smiled partly listening to him, his attention clouded by a sudden nagging one that he couldn't quite explain just yet. They're about halfway home and by this time David is certain they're being followed, Les is too busy chatting about his day with Crutchie to notice, but he's certain that someone or something is following them. As they're passing by a diner he takes another look behind himself and he sees not just one- but two shadowy figures that duck into an alleyway, his heart leaps into his throat.

David grabs Les by the shoulders and all but drags him into the diner, hoping that whoever has been following them isn't bold enough to try something in a public place, for now he needs to keep Les safe and formulate a plan- easier said than done. "Davy what's going on? Is something wrong?" Les asks a hint of fear raising its ugly head in his voice, internally David struggles on whether or not he should even bother Les with this- he could pass it off as a game but then again Les is a smart enough kid to know when David is lying to him. So he takes a deep breath, looks out the window quickly, and turns to Les to address him. "We're being followed, I'm not sure why- or who, so here's the plan. I'm gonna distract them while you sneak away okay? Get home, don't stop for anyone or anything okay?" David instructs carefully. 

After a moment Les nods and hugs him tightly, almost afraid that this could be the last time he sees his brother, "I'll be home before you know it." He says not quite sure if he's trying to reassure himself or his little brother. Taking a shaky breath he steps outside and continues on the normal way home, if he strains he can hear the two extra sets of footsteps pick up behind him, a mix of relief and panic wash over him as he quickens his pace. They're following him and not Les, that's the good news, the bad news is that he isn't necessarily paying attention to where he's leading them. Manhattan still gets confusing to him, sure he's lived here all his life and sure he should know the streets better now that he's a newsie but he's not thinking clearly-  
if he's being honest with himself he's not quite sure he can. His mind is racing in a panic as he takes a turn, his steps turning into a light jog, the footsteps behind him following pace. 

He thinks maybe he can confuse the people who are following him, another turn, David is practically running at this point knowing that he might have a chance to lose them in the crowds coming out of businesses, he can slip through crowds with ease- an almost practiced grace as he ducks through business men. "Sorry- excuse me, pardon." He apologizes profusely keeping his eyes towards the ground, he's almost through the crowd- he hopes that he's lost them. David is just about to break through the crowd- he can see his opening hope flutters in his chest as he makes a final break for it. "Where ya' goin' Davey boy?" A gruff voice asks hands grabbing at his vest tugging him back into the sea of people. David doesn't even need to look to know who it is- Oscar and Morris Delancey, "Don't call me that." He snarls struggling to break free of Oscar's grip.

"Aw looks like someone doesn't enjoy us using Jack's pet name for 'im. How's about we take this some place else Davey?" Morris sneers and David feels sick to his stomach, "Like hell I'm going anywhere with the two of you." David grits out still fighting back, the brothers share a laugh and before he can react the wind is knocked out of him. "I ain't takin' no as an answer." Oscar says all too close to his ear as he drags him through the crowd. He starts to call out for help but it's silenced by another quick jab to his abdomen, "Keep your mouth shut. Wouldn't wanna hurt ya anymore than I gots to."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Jack was playing a quick game of poker with Race, Crutchie, and Albert, he wasn't winning- he'd claim that it just wasn't his day. Race on the other hand wouldn't dare to admit that it might

have been caused by his teasing, "So Jack, when ya gonna ask Davey out?" He had asked during their current round, drawing a rather shitty hand in hopes of distracting Jack enough to get him to fold. Jack looked up from his cards and scoffed slightly.

"Where the hell is this coming from huh?" Jack questioned suspiciously, "Last time I looked my love life ain't none of your business. 'sides Davey ain't like that, I'm sure he's got his eyes on a gal from school." He dismissed with a shrug.

"Ya ain't foolin' none of us Jackie, we's all see the way ya look at him. You two act like a couple so much it's ridiculous." Race teased smirking slightly as he nudged Albert who nodded in agreement, "You give him your full attention the minute he steps in a room, you hang onto every word he says, ya look at him like he's your world." Race listed off a couple things before Crutchie joined in. 

"Bet you partnered me and Les today so you could have Davey alone." Crutchie teased earning a laugh from Albert and Race, Jack had completely abandoned his set of cards running a hand down as he blushed in embarrassment. 

"Jack and Davey sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Race and Albert began singing in harmony, Jack flung his cards at them. "Higgins I swear to God I will lay you flat on your ass if you-!"

"Jack!" Les called quickly racing towards him grabbing the entire groups attention, Jack could practically feel the concern running off of him. "Les? What's up I thought you and Davey were headed home?" Jack asked wondering why he was alone and where the hell was Davey?

"We were but then Davey said he had a bad feeling and that we were being followed and he told me to go home but I couldn't just leave him there all alone-" Les quickly explains but Jack doesn't need to hear anymore, he's already on his feet heart hammering away in his chest.

"Race, Al, you two take care of Les. Don't let him out of your sight, understood?" Jake ordered before taking off in the direction of the Jacobs' apartment


	2. Hold On For Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is certain that this is the end, he's going to die here in an alleyway just for being- 
> 
> "Get the fuck away from him!" Jack's voice bellows through the alleyway.
> 
> TW: Homophobia, blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst central station now departing.

Jack's heart beats wildly in his chest as he races through the streets of Manhattan searching for any sign of Davey. He ducks into alleys every once in awhile hoping that he'll find him and that this will all just be some sort of misunderstanding but each time he checks and theres no Davey it's like a knife has stabbed his abdomen. Jack curses to himself, panic beginning to settle in as he spins around in a thick crowd of suits, hasn't he been down this street already? Maybe he should check the alleyways again? He could climb to the top of a fire escape and check- what's he got to worry about anyways? Can Davey handle himself in a fight? Sure he's scrawny. Sure Jack never really taught him how to fight. Sure Jack had to save his ass during the strike. Okay so there's the answer to his question. Jack can't seem to find his focus- hell he's not even sure that he could focus at this point as the world around him threatens to come crashing down around him. He's fairly certain that his world is crashing down around him because Davey is god only knows where and Jack can't get his head straight to help his friend.

**"Calm down. Take a deep breath."** Jack can all but hear Davey say to him- if he shuts his eyes tight enough he can just imagine him, when everything gets too much Dave would often drag him towards a secluded area- an alleyway, the docks, Medda's theater- any place that he could focus on something to calm himself down. They would sit in a comfortable silence with one another, Dave would read through the newspaper probably trying to find an interesting article that could be used as a selling point and Jack would either draw or breathe or tap his foot on the sidewalk as his nerves slowly but surely began to ease back down. Davey was the only person who he'd ever lean on for support, the only one he could be vulnerable with away from the eyes of the other newsies who saw him as "good ol' Captain Jack". Their fearless leader. Their shoulder to lean on. Their cocky, arrogant, and wise-ass friend. The one who shouldn't be the least bit fazed by the thought of his friend getting into a scrap.

Except the panic never settles because Jack doesn't have something to focus on, his thoughts are running just as fast as his legs can carry him, people shout or glare at him as he rushes through crowds of workers all trying to get home from work. Jack feels like he's going to drown in this sea of people before he even gets close to finding Davey but the nagging thought at the back of his mind that someone is hurting Davey is enough to keep his legs moving, enough to keep him from standing still for far too long. _'Okay Jack, all you have to do is figure out where Dave is. Easy right? Les said that they were on their way home when they stopped at a diner. Take it from there.'_ He plots the path most reasonable in his mind, it's the path that Davey would've took to get home. Except Davey probably wasn't thinking logically. _'And here I thought he's supposed to be the brains.'_ Jack muses to himself- if the circumstances were any different he might've laughed at this little joke. 

**"You're smart enough to find me Jackie. You just need to think."** The Davey in his head reminds him, there's a tug of a grin on his lips but it's quickly stopped as fear crushes him once more, _'I ain't no good to you like this, can't get my head on straight.'_ Jack nearly laughs, whether it's out of anger or frustration he's not quite sure, **"Maybe you don't have to think straight. Maybe the panic can help."** What the hell was that supposed to mean? Of course Davey wasn't thinking when he was being followed, why would he? That thought stops Jack for a moment as realization hits him. 

He knows where Davey is.

______________________________________________________________

David is fairly certain he's bleeding internally, once he coughs up blood it becomes more than enough to confirm his suspicion, briefly he thinks that his mother would hate that he'd ruined his shirt with the crimson liquid dripping from his mouth. He would be more concerned about the fact that he's wounded if his head would stop racing with thoughts of his family, of his friends, of the newsies all wondering why he wouldn't be around anymore. Les and Sarah and mom and dad would be devastated that their brother- their child is laying in an alleyway creeping ever closer to deaths door, a morbid thought crosses his mind that he'd make a fantastic headline. _"Union leader found dead in an alleyway!"_ or maybe he'd be just another obituary, _"David Jacobs. 17. Brutally beaten by brothers."_ Wouldn't that be a lovely alliteration? 

He could laugh at the idea but then Oscar and Morris would have more reason to kick the living shit out of him, through his hazy vision he can see the brass knuckles worn by one of the Delancey's- he's not sure which one owns them but the knuckles have been casually tossed to the side. He can vaguely remember the reason, they got tired of using their fists and decided to start kicking him in the ribs. Not like he'd be able to make an escape. The crushing pain in his body forbids him from even moving an inch, Morris flicks ash from his cigar towards David and that smell once alluring will forever haunt him. "Ya think this fag has learned his lesson?" Morris asks his brother.

"I dunno Morris. Still looks like a fuckin' queer to me." Oscar sneers, the insult really should bother him but Davi has finally learned to accept that this was going to happen sooner or later. He'd just come to terms with it really, he knew he liked men far more than he liked women but of course it was a crime to be gay. People were arrested, beaten, or even killed just for liking someone of the same sex. It's why he hadn't come out to anyone, not Les or Sarah, not his mom or dad, certainly not any of the newsies, and most importantly he hadn't told Jack. David knew he had feelings for Jack, he'd known the moment that Jack Kelly had shown up on the fire escape- out of breath with a dastardly glint of mischief in his eyes mouth moving faster than David's exhausted mind could handle. He had wanted to kiss Jack. But he knew he couldn't because Jack was his friend first and foremost, and secondly Jack was not gay- this was a painfully obvious fact as Jack would flirt with any and every girl he came across- including Sarah.

Normally Jack's flirtatious behavior wouldn't bother him but then the strike had ended and Sarah had kissed him and David couldn't shake the agonizing pain that struck him as he watched his best friend kiss his sister. They didn't last long as a couple, breaking up amicably thankfully, and Jack had moved on to date Katherine for a bit of time. For awhile David really thought that they were going to make it, sure they'd fight every now and again but David was always there to mediate the situation. But suddenly they broke up, it had come out of nowhere and shocked just about everyone, the tension could be felt with every room Jack and Katherine shared. They still had to work together from time to time but it felt like walking barefoot on glass when they were around each other.

Jack always seemed tense when one of the newsies would mention Katherine so David had taken to diverting conversations away from the touchy subject, making a mental note to remind the boys not to mention her for awhile since she and Jack had just broken up. But whenever Jack was mentioned to Katherine it was....different for lack of a better word. She wasn't mad or touchy, not even sad, maybe empathetic? David didn't linger on those thoughts because suddenly Jack was hanging out with him and Les again. Jack would walk with him and Les to the house for dinner somedays and talk to his family before they'd go back to the distribution center for evening paper sales, or a union meeting, or on rare occasions only David would return with Jack to the lodging house for poker night. 

He'd like to think that they'd become better friends than they had been before but for David his feelings ran deeper and that absolutely terrified him. He'd spent endless nights laying awake in bed while Les slept soundly beside him as he tried to make those feelings go away. That if he just tried hard enough he could make himself straight. But when that night happened, god when Jack had shown up that night it was like he didn't care anymore what he had been trying so hard to force down. He was in love with Jack. Looking back if he were a braver man then he might've said something.

A swift, harsh kick to his ribs rips him from his thoughts as more blood comes up into his mouth. David is certain that this is the end, he's going to die just for being-

"Get the **fuck** away from him!" Jack's voice bellows through the alleyway. _He's here. He's here._ The thought beats through David's head in tune with his heartbeat as Oscar and Morris scramble away slightly, obviously surprised that someo- Jack of all people, has found them beating his best friend into a bloody pulp. He can't help the broken laugh that erupts from him even as every intake of breath stings because if there's one thing that David has learned from being Jack's closest friend is that you best steer clear when he's mad. Jack can become a raging hurricane of destruction, he may not show off often but David can remember one time one- of the younger newsies was being hassled by some Brooklyn boys and had come to him and Jack for help. David was going to have a meeting with Spot about the behavior of his band of newsies but Jack had beaten him to the punch. Literally.- the next day Jack was dragging the two bloodied and bruised boys by their ears to apologize.

"You lookin' for some trouble too Kelly?" Oscar asks in an attempt to threaten Jack but nothing is going to stop him, not when he's got Davey right there- laying on the ground in a small puddle of what must be his own blood. The sight sets ablaze the fury within him as he steps further into the alleyway cracking his knuckles, it's an unspoken warning to leave before they can't but Morris and Oscar don't seem to back down.

"All's I'm lookin for is right here. Now, you twos could be smart and walk away, but I know ya ain't smart enough to do that." Jack responds deadly calm, it sets off a wave of unease between the two brothers. Jack normally wouldn't risk taking on both the Delancey brothers but this time they've gone way too far and for once violence seems to be a good option. There's only one way out of the alleyway and Jack stands between it and freedom for the brothers, they're not getting out of there without going past him. Another step. 

"Ain't been 'fraid of you before Kelly. Ain't changin tod-" Morris starts trying not to sound threatened by Jack but with inhumane speed the newsie is on top of him landing hit after hit after hit after hit. Jack is able to hit him multiple times with rapid succession that it even takes Oscar a moment to even register that his brother needs help, he tries to tackle Jack off his brother but it's almost as if Jack knows every move the Delancey's try to make, it's the same old song and dance between the three of them as Jack evades the blows and strikes back. 

A shrill whistle catches all of them off guard- by now the brothers look just as bad as David feels and it's surprising to him the sheer damage that Jack has done in such a little amount of time. Police storm the alleyway- shockingly enough they're leaving Jack alone who looks just as surprised as David is but if he dwells on that thought for longer than a minute David wouldn't know because suddenly Jack is there next to him, brow furrowed and lips trembling with unspoken worry as he takes David's hands in his own. If he strains he can hear Jack whisper to him, "Hold on Davey, okay? I'm gonna get ya help, just hold on for me okay?"

He wants to answer him, to tell him he's okay- that's a lie- to thank him for coming for him, to ask him how he knew that he was in trouble, to ask how he knew where to look for him but David can hardly stay awake. He's sure that they'll have a conversation about it later but for now he just leans into Jack's gentle touch and relaxes. 

He's safe and that's more than he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that the story ends! I'll probably end up writing some more stories as the inspiration hits me, funnily enough I wrote this at 10:30 P.M. so inspiration can hit me whenever. I've got a Tumblr so come say hi! Lonely-Writer


End file.
